counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
USP-S
|origin = |ammotype = |used = Counter-Terrorists |reloadtime = 2.2 seconds |firemodes = Semi-automatic |altername = H&K USP45 Tactical |Magazine_capacity = 12 / 24 |rateoffire = 352 RPM |Movement_speed = 240 / 250 (96%) |counterpart = Glock-18 |Hotkey = B-1-1 CT |Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) |Damage = 35 |Recoilcontrol = 18 / 26 (69%) |Accuraterange = 21 m |Armorpenetration = 50.5% |Penetrationpower = 100 | Rangemodifier = 0.91 |Entity = weapon_usp_silencer}} The USP-S is one of the Counter-Terrorist spawn pistol choices featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. It was added into the game on the Arms Deal update and is a successor of the K&M .45 Tactical from previous Counter-Strike games. Overview The USP (U'niversale '''S'elbstlade'p'''istole or "'u'niversal '''s'elf-loading 'p'istol") is a semi-automatic pistol developed in Germany by Heckler & Koch GmbH (H&K) of Oberndorf am Neckar as a replacement for the P7 series of handguns. In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, like its predecessor, the USP pistol is the USP Tactical variant of the default USP. The '''-S represents the silencer. The pistol is an alternative option to the P2000, making it one of the Counter-Terrorists's spawn pistols. If equipped in the inventory menu before the match, a CT player will receive an USP-S at the start of a round if any of the following happen: it is the first round in a half; they died in the last round; or if they ended the last round without a sidearm (eg dropped it). If Counter Terrorist players drop the pistol at the start of a round, they may also repurchase one from the buy menu for $200. The USP-S was released in the Arms Deal update that brought the M4A1-S, which also features a suppressor. Both weapons are reintroductions of weapons from previous Counter-Strike games which were removed at the start of Global Offensive. In this case, the USP-S is a counterpart to the original P2000. The USP-S has a silencer which is equipped by default when receiving the weapon, although using the secondary fire key players can detach and reattach it at will. The silencer is best kept on because removing it increases recoil and decreases accuracy, making it overall less effective than the non-silenced choice, the P2000. One reason to remove the silencer is that it noticeably decreases the length of the weapon, which may make stealth around corners slightly easier. With the silencer on, the USP-S has high accuracy and moderate recoil. It also has a high running accuracy, but low magazine capacity and reserve ammunition capacity, and a low rate of fire. Its damage is respectable but its armor penetration is low, making it good for long-range pistol round combat but less than ideal for later rounds. The max audible distance of silenced firing sound the USP-S is 800 unitsCounter-Strike: Global Offensive update for 8/16/18 (8/17/18 UTC, 1.36.4.9) on Reddit. Properties Tactics *Due to its limited ammo capacity and reserve ammunition, USP-S users shouldn't spray bullets. To conserve ammo, aim for the head and do not engage several enemies at the same time. Reload frequently so the player will never be caught with a near-empty magazine. *Always keep the silencer on. Firing the USP-S without the silencer has higher recoil, lower accuracy, louder noise, and is less effective in all attributes than the P2000. *Equipping this pistol with the M4A1-S is recommended to increase stealth capabilities. However, make sure every single shot counts as the low ammo capacity means they are not weapons made to spray bullets. *Due to being a free spawn pistol, the USP-S is sometimes a good sidearm choice for teams in economic trouble. *Because of the suppressor's length, exercise caution when hiding near a corner as the long silencer may poke out of the corner. Move back and aim more into the wall to conceal the silencer and maintain a good field of view. *A USP-S in the hands of a good marksman is a viable choice for mid-late game eco rounds, due to it being similar as an M4 in minimum shots required to kill a helmeted opponent. * Increased fidelity and reduced distortion for fire sounds of the Glock, HKP2000, USP-S and Deagle. * Unique distant, reload and draw sounds for Glock, HKP2000, USP-S and Deagle ; GAMEPLAY * Reverted recent changes to pistols and the AK-47, M4A4, and M4A1-S (see the CS:GO blog for details). ; * Increased move inaccuracy on pistols: Elites, Fiveseven, Glock, P2000, P250, Tec9, USP, CZ75a }} Achievement Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Bugs * The USP-S will clip through the Terrorist playermodel's trousers when holstered and suppressed as a Terrorist. Trivia * The "S" in USP-S designates "silencer" or "suppressed". * Unlike its predecessor, it is Counter-Terrorist exclusive, whereas the original USP is also purchasable by the Terrorists. * The original un-silenced firing sounds are reused from the K&M .45 Tactical of Counter-Strike: Source. All firing sounds were revamped after the update. * The in-game model was initially missing the protruding threaded barrel that would mount the suppressor. This has since been fixed. * The noise-reducing effect of the silencer is somewhat exaggerated. Though in-game shots are depicted as audible but quiet "clack-clack" noises, in reality a silenced gun would still produce 130-145 decibels of noise, which is still as loud as a jackhammer. External links *Heckler & Koch USP at Wikipedia. tr:USP-S pl:USP-S Category:Pistols Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:.45 ACP user Category:Semi-automatic weapons Category:Silenced Weapons Category:Counter-Terrorist exclusive weapons